In thiol-olefin cooxidation reactions it has been reported that chloride ion and bromide ion shortened an initial slow oxygen-absorbing phase while iodide ion prolonged the initial phase and decreased its rate. Bredereck et al, Chemische Berichte, 93 2415-2423 (1960); D'Souza et al, J. Org. Chem. 1987, 41, 1729-1740. Several hypotheses are offered in the latter reference as possible explanations of the difference between chloride/bromide and iodide in this reaction, but no conclusions are drawn as to which of the hypotheses are correct.
Organohalo compounds, such as tris(2,3-dibromopropyl) phosphate and tetrabromophthalic anhydride (0.1-10 % ) in combination with mercaptans (0.05-5% ) are said to improve melt spin properties of polyolefin compounds. Chem. Abst., 80:1222322 (abstracting JP 48004374).
The polymerization of methacrylate ester monomers during neutralization, washing and/or extraction with base is reported to be inhibited by adding 0.03-0,3 % NaNO.sub.2 and/or KI to the solutions. Chem. Abst., 106; 156990r (abstracting CS 229529).
Heat stability of a nylon to polymer containing a copper stearate, KI, and 2-mercaptobenzimidazole is reported to be improved over comparable formulations omitting either the KI or the mercapto compound in Chem. Abst., 81:137494f (abstracting JP 49053944).
Halogen containing compounds such as 2,4-bis(trichloromethyl)-6-methyl-s-triazine are reported as components of an initiator system, which also uses an organic thiol component, for anaerobically curing formulations in Chem. Abst., 100: 69316h (abstracting U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,108).
In Bartlett et al, JACS, 72, 1051-1059 (1950), iodine was reported to have a dual effect on peroxide catalyzed polymerizations of vinyl acetate, rapidly accelerating polymerization at moderate concentrations but behaving as a rather strong inhibitor at low concentrations. I.sub.3.radical is postulated as a terminator of growing polymer chain to explain the inhibition affection. A polar mechanism is postulated to explain the acceleration at higher concentrations.